Hide
by tweetiebird818
Summary: Logan and Nina r brother and sister and there gran dies will Nina go live with her brother and see all of her old friends and forget all her new friends oa will she stay? What if her friends follow her and see how happy she is !...what would happen if she comes back with James, her Fiancé? How will Jerome, Mick, and Fabian react?
1. Chapter 1

Logan's POV

I was panicing. I sat there with my friends waiting to see if my Gran was okay. My sister Nina was scared the only thing that I wished for was my baby sister to be here trying to calm me down, when the Doctor came in, " Logan I am extremely sorry but your grandmother did not make it I'm sorry for your loss."

Instantly I felt Carlos hugging me tight while munching on a corndog. I try to squirm my way out of his tight grip, but no use with the help ok Kendal and James I was able to escape and call my sister, who was sent to a boarding school in liverpool, England, the phone was ringing.

"Hello," asked a boyish sounding British acent.

"Hi, is Nina Martain there and if she is may I speak with her

Ninas POV

I was in my room crying over my brak up with Fabian when I hear Jerome's voice," Nins someone's on the phone for you!"

I run down the steps and Jerome hands me the phone. Before talking I wipe away some tears. "H-h-Hello" I was able to say between sob

"Nins," I hear my older brother say from the other line, " Have you been crying?"

"Oh..I um...nevermind that. So what's up?" I question because when I left Minnesota over winter break Gran got sick and had to move in with, James, Kendal, Carlos, mybrother Logan, Mrs. Knight, and Katie to the Palm woods in California because the boys got a recording contract with 'Roque Records'.

"Um.. Nina I have Good news and Bad news... Good news is the bands going on tour first stop England so I get to vist you for two whole weeks."

Jerome's POV

"That's wonderful that I get two whole weeks of you all to myself!" I see her grin into the phone, that wonderful grin and her eyes sparkle with every word and I get caught in a daydream and then I wake up when I feel someone fall into me and I look down and see Nina. Her head barring into my chest I grip her into a giant bear hug and drifted to sleep alittle while after Nins cries herself to sleep while watching 'Hunger Games' on DVD.

The Next Day( still Jeromes POV)

When I wake up I go to the lobby and I see four teenage boys around Nina's age and little bit older then she is hugging her, HUGGING MY NINA. My heart starts to race for hours, I just get the urge to punch one of them.

Then I hear Partricia, Joy, and Amber scream, " BIG TIME RUSH!"

"Who ?" Alfie and Mick ask in unison

"This 'cutie' American boy band that they are obsessed with" added in Maria while not looking up and still trying to recovery from the screams that she was lucky enough to have it blasted in her ear.

Ninas POV

After the loud screaming Trudy came in,"Breckfast is ready" she said and then walked over to us," Nina, we're would your friend be sleeping well there in England ?"


	2. The kiss, The punch, Corndogs

Disclamer: don't own either of the shows but wish I did.

* * *

Kiss

* * *

Nina's POV

"Nina, we're would your friend be sleeping well there in England ?"

" Oh, it's ok the boys are just here on a tour so they will be living in there big bus!" I said well trying not to show creeping up smile. I felt James hand pull on my hips causing me to get close to him. I looked at Kendal for some help. And he got the message.

"Hey, I don't know about you guys but I'm starving!" he said as James let go of me.

"Nin can we get some food, preferably corn dogs!" said Corlos well grabbing his hellment and putting it on. We walked in and I saw Fabian and Joy kissing my heart sank and I ran out as fast as I could I don't think I could take a whole morning with Joy sucking the face of the man who broke my heart.

Logan's POV

I walked into the dining room ,standing next to Nin, see two people kissing. Judging by my little sis's reaction, I could tell that the boy was Fabian, the boy who was suppose to be dating my sister he was so lucky I didn't approve of myself of punching anyone. Luckily the others caught my drift.

" So, are you Fabian by any chance?" asked Carlos as he talked to the brown haired boy who broke away from his kiss he slowly nodded as Kendal and James walked from behind him.

"W..wh..why do ask?" he shuddered nervously by my observations the other boys in the room wanted to as well but was waiting for someone to throw the first punch so they could join in.

"Cause, last time we cheeked you were dating our Nina." said James before I cut him off

"So that's what she was crying about over the phone yesterday you dumped her and I was going to restrain my friends from beating you into nothingness but now not so much." I said with much anger so I got up and went to go find my sister.

Two hours later

I was walking around still by this point I'm sure I look all over the hole school. I started to go to the bus hoping to talk with Gostovio, but found my sister instead curled up with her favorite sockmonkey on my bed with tear stains on her face fast asleep. I grabbed my laptop and sat in the both seat on the otherside of my bed board to watch over my last peace of my family sleep,_"I will do anything to protect you my little Dale" _I thought to myself.

Carlos's POV

After Logan left I got ready to see who would punch first. To my shock Kindal got up from the chair next to him and punched him right off the chair. When he came back James did the same. _"I wonder if they have any Corndogs?"_ I thought to myself. The girl got up to help her new boy friend, the little brat.

"Hey sorry about," Kindal said apologizing to the rest of the house," We kind of get protective of her considering the fact that she's are best friends little sis. Hope we didn't or won't cause any trouble for any of you."

"No problem if you weren't going to do it the rest of us would have sooner or later." said a blond haired boy with a socceball in his lap,"By the way I'm Mick and the one sitting next to me is Jerome and the one on the other side of him is Alfie," he said pointing to a boy with brown hair and the boy next to him," And then of course you know Fabian and the stupid girl helping him is the girl that was lucky enough to get her eardrum exploded this morning is Maria and finally the blonde is Amber and the Goth Chickis Patrica."

" Oh, that's cool, I'm Kindal the egotistical one next to me is James and the Corndog eating, helmet waring one over there is Corlos and then the one that just left a little while ago is Logan. So what do you guys do around her for fun?"


	3. Protect

Kendal's POV

" Oh, that's cool, I'm Kindal the egotistical one next to me is James and the Corndog eating, helmet waring one over there is Corlos and then the one that just left a little while ago is Logan. So what do you guys do around her for fun?" I asked.

For some reason I couldn't help but think of Nina to me and the rest of the BTR boys saw her, as an angle, a sweet,kind,inocent angle, and for that Britsh Nerd to break her heart made me want to personally make sure he would stay in a coma until 2020. Nina was my best friend and was like a sister, along with Logan, I protected her. My hand was throbing. I remember my first time I was there to protect her...

_(Start of flashback) _

_I was on my way to 'Ice hocky' try outs when I saw Nina, she was wearing our middle school cheer jacket with tights and a pink leatared and had a blonde bun with pink ribbon and caring a small blue duffel bag. when i saw a group of girls also in sweats and football jackets. _

_"Hey look it's the genius dumb blonde." called one of the cheerleaders in a varsity football jacket along with some football players in regular jeans and there girlfriends._

_"Ya, your so abnormal that you don't even have a boyfriend." said one of the girls_

_" No, it just means that I'm saving myself for the right person, " said Nina as claim as she could, " Unlike you idiots"_

_"Seriously, how do you boys know wither or not that she isn't dating any one?" I said feeling bad for her._

_"What, you're standing for the freak now, Knight ?" _

_"No, I'm standing up for someone who is getting unknowing persecuted!"_

_"So, she is still a freak!"_

_"So what if I said she was my girlfriend ?"_

_"Then I'll make sure that no one bugs her, man your my friend."said one of the players. I I intertwined his fingers with Nina's and walked off. _

_(End of flashback ) _

I was so happy but then I realized as years past that I did it because I wanted her from the beginning and didn't have the courage to ask her out and now look where I'm at stuck in the friend zone with Nina. But I am glad that I at least got to punch one guy and break his nose.

* * *

Sorry a short chapter you guys but have been freaking about the final days of school. You know I really need to go to high school...but hay at least summers around the corner and I'll update more so YAYA!


End file.
